


The Tomorrow We Create

by RyuuseiRiderJackie



Category: Kamen Rider Build, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, For Both Series Which Means I Get To DO THINGS, Human Experimentation, I'll Figure Out What I'm Doing... Eventually, Midoriya Izuku Is Kamen Rider Build, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), speaking of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuseiRiderJackie/pseuds/RyuuseiRiderJackie
Summary: Izuku Midoriya: Amnesiac, Shattered Glass Eyes, Scientific Genius. Kyoka Jirou: Traumatized, Purple Hair, Musical Genius. Together, maybe they can be repaired, and in their efforts, create a tomorrow of Love, Peace, and Smiles.
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka & Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Tomorrow We Create

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAA
> 
> So, it's probably not much of a secret that I've actually wanted to do a multi-fic Rider!Izuku fic since I started doing these one shots. OOO!Izuku came close, and is something I will write for again... Eventually, but Build will always hold an extremely special place in my heart and so... I just kind of had to do this.
> 
> Granted, there's for sure going to be changes from the original one shot that spawned this, so I hope you don't mind what I have planned...

_ Green liquid. Glass tank. Rows of beds. People in chains. Man in Bat Armor. _

_ Broken cells. Purple hair. Large explosion followed by a fall. Bottles formed. Pain. Pain. Pain pain pain pain pain pain painpainpainpainpainpainpainapainPAINPAINPAINAPAINPAIN- _

* * *

A young man shoots up from his sleep, a mop of green hair flopping wildly, as he looks around his room.

Posters of the number one hero, All Might, adorn one of the walls, a small shelf housing some pieces of merchandise of the same man underneath the posters. The rest of the walls are covered in loose leaf papers, complicated equations and complex theories adorning their faces, drawings of an odd belt buckle with a crank handle, a silver gear wheel attached to lights, and two slots being the most prominent figure amongst them, alongside bottles of various designs.

The young man gets up from his bed, a small ding alerting him to a small microwave like device on a desk in the corner of the room. The door swings open, allowing him to reach inside and pull out a small bottle. White in color, with the front depicting the face of a-

“Hedgehog? Hmmm, the label shares a red color, so a red inorganic? Hmm, maybe Fire Engine?” The young man speaks to himself running over to a small panel hanging on his wall. The panel is green with various wires poking out of it, ten slots attached in the middle, with a small light display beneath them all. The greenette goes to place the bottle inside, before a knock echoes on his door.

“Izuku? Sweetie? You said you wanted to be up and out of your room early for the exam today.” A kind motherly voice asks from the other side of the door, and this snaps the greenette from his thoughts. He turns his head to face an alarm clock, the bright red seven remaining still. 

“Ah, right!” The boy exclaims, rushing away from the panel and moving over to his closet. He grabs a few things from within, before moving to open his door. Standing outside of it is a short green haired woman, with worried eyes, and a kind smile. “Sorry about that, Mi-Mom.”

“You must have been in a trance if you were about to call me Misses again.” The woman, Inko Midoriya, sighs. “We’ll get there someday. Now hurry, I don’t want you taking too long getting ready.”

“R-right!” Izuku replies, rushing over to the bathroom. He starts throwing off his pajamas, his eyes meeting with his reflection in the mirror. His left eye is a stark red, and his right eye a calming blue, both with crack like markings throughout colored in white and with the smallest hint of green. Freckles adorn his cheeks, diamonds traceable amongst them, and a small scar wraps around his neck. 

“Looks like today is going to be quite the experiment.” He says to himself with a chuckle.

* * *

“Mom, I gotta go!” Izuku says, a smile on his face despite his words. Inko gives her son one last squeeze before letting him go from the hug.

“You go out there and ace that test, okay sweetie?” Inko says, getting a nod from the young man.

Izuku steps to the front door, giving himself one last look over before walking out. He’s dressed in a sweater that’s black from up around his neck and shoulder and fades downwards into grey, and then eventually white, a pair of skinny jeans that bag around his ankles (probably a size too large), and a pair of mismatching high top sneakers, red on his left and blue on his right. Around his neck is a red and blue plaid knit scarf, homemade by Inko. Izuku smiles at his reflection, looking back to give the same smile to his mother, before stepping out the door.

The greenette young man hurries himself down the stairs of his apartment complex, before pulling out a blocky smartphone, a yellow bottle pulled from seemingly nowhere, as he places it inside, before tossing his phone upwards.

**“BUILD CHANGE!”**

The blocky phone began to grow dramatically, before the blocky back began to unfold, a fully sized motorcycle now in place of the cellular device. A helmet seemed to phase into existence on the handlebars, Izuku grabbing it and placing it on his head, before hopping onto the bike. He gave the engine a couple revs, before he zoomed off.

The scenery around the inner ring of Musutafu whizzed by in a couple minutes, before Izuku found himself at the front steps of his destination. The young man stepped off from his bike, tapping on the dashboard, the machine shrinking down and changing back into a phone, which he quickly caught in his hand, the helmet disappearing from his head as he takes the small bottle out from the device. Various students of various high schools stare at him as he places the objects into his pockets, Izuku paying no attention to them as he goes to climb the steps.

The greenette watches the sky as he passes under arch after arch, before he takes a full stop upon reaching the top of the steps. He smiles, looking upon the huge building covered in glass that acts as the learning hall for some of the greatest heroes to have existed:

UA University.

He lets out a sigh, a small smile on his face. “Well, let’s hop to it.” He says to himself, side stepping away from a loose pile of pebbles, alerting a few other students around him to it, people avoiding it in a chain so as to not trip. Izuku walks into the school, meeting with a skinny blonde man in a pinstripe suit sitting behind a desk, a stack of folders next to him.

“Name, please?” The man asks, his voice eerily familiar to Izuku.

“Izuku Midoriya.” He says, the man nodding before digging through the pile of folders next to him.

“Ah, here you are! Let’s see… Homeschooled, no bad marks… Oh, you’re that boy from the kidnapping case a few years ago. That must have been quite a long time between then and now…” The man says, his voice a bit sad and distant.

“Yeah, well it’s not like I can remember it. I seemed to have gained a bad case of amnesia. Can’t remember anything from before I was found.” Izuku says, rubbing the back of his head. The man nods, his sunken face frowning a bit. “Eh, I’ve been told I used to be pretty miserable before, so I think it’s better I don’t remember.”

The man nods once again, pulling a small card out from the file, before marking a small check next to Izuku’s name. “Well, in any case, it’s good to see you trying out for school. Maybe we’ll see you in general studies.”

Izuku lets out a laugh. “Hehehe, no, I’m not here for the general studies exam. I’m here to be a hero!”

The man looks at Izuku in shock. “B-but you’re-”

Izuku reaches behind himself and pulls out a completed version of the buckle from the diagrams hanging in his room. “I’m not powerless, that's what you’re worried about. I can take care of myself just fine.” Izuku places the device back, before walking past the man. “I’ll see you again later, Mister. After I’ve joined the hero course.”

The man watches from his desk, a hand clutching at his side. A bit of blood leaks from his mouth, which he wipes away with a napkin. “A hero? But, people like him… Without a quirk, he’ll just be crushed…”

“Right?”

* * *

“HEY HEY! WELCOME TO TODAY’S LIVE PERFORMANCE LISTENERS! LET ME HEAR A YEAH!” A tall lanky man with swooped up blonde hair yells, holding a hand and ear out to the crowd.

**“YEAH!”** A voice shouts out from the crowd, students unsure of where it came from. Izuku puts his phone back into his pocket, a smile on his face.

‘It’s only fitting that Present Mic would be the presenter for the practical exam. After the tired performance from Eraserhead in the written portion, it’s best to get the students excited. Still, it’s surprising that they’d have an underground hero work as a teacher here, and who knew he cleaned up so well in a suit?’ Izuku thinks to himself, scratching at his hair, until part of it stuck straight up like a rabbit’s ear.

“NOW THAT’S SOME SPIRIT! HEY, LISTEN UP, CAUSE I’M HERE TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE GUIDELINES OF YOUR PRACTICAL!” Present Mic cheers, met with silence from the crowd, save some clapping from Izuku. “YEAH! SO, HERE’S HOW YOUR TEST IS GONNA ROLL! YOU’LL ALL BE EXPERIENCING FIFTEEN MINUTE LONG ‘MOCK CITY BATTLES’! TAKE WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH YOU, YOU’LL BE HEADING TO YOUR ASSIGNED LOCATIONS AFTER THIS PRESENTATION!” The hero continues, Izuku looking down at the small card handed to him before the presentation.

‘I guess it’s for the people who share middle schools, so they don’t try and help each other… Or hinder each other, if one is a bully. It seems I’m in Area… D.’ Izuku thinks to himself, placing his card back down in front of him. He picks up the paper going over the presentation ‘I should probably read ahead, make sure I won’t have any questions at the end.’

“EACH SITE IS FILLED WITH THREE VARIETIES OF FAUX VILLAINS. POINTS ARE AWARDED FOR DEFEATING EACH ACCORDING TO THEIR RESPECTIVE DIFFICULTY LEVELS! USING YOUR QUIRKS OR ANY GEAR YOU’VE BROUGHT IN WITH YOU, DEFEAT THE VILLAINS…. AND EARN SOME POINTS! THAT’S YOUR GOAL, DEAR LISTENERS! AND IT SHOULD GO WITHOUT SAYING THAT TRYING TO ATTACK OTHER STUDENTS IS PROHIBITED, AND WILL GET YOU AN INSTANT FAIL.” Present Mic moves on, the large screen behind presenting the subject matter in the style of a video game.

“EXCUSE ME!” A young man in the middle rows shoots up, Izuku setting down his now finished paper to look at the blue haired guy. “There appears to be four types of villains on the handout! Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A, the top school of Japan! And furthermore-” The man turns around, glaring up at Izuku. “To have interrupted our presenter at the start was extremely rude! You should be ashamed!”

Izuku is taken aback, looking left and then looking right, before pointing at himself. His hair flattens itself back down in his surprise. He quickly stands up, nodding his head in apology. “Er, it was a call and response. He was asking for audience participation, so I figured I would participate. It’s a more common thing amongst concerts and a few theatrical performances, but it’s actually considered more rude to not participate.” Izuku replies, shocking the young man glaring at him. “Also, the presentation isn’t over yet, I think Present Mic still has more to say.” Izuku sits back down, nodding in apology once more.

“THAT’S RIGHT, EXAMINEE TWO-EIGHT-FIVE-THREE, NICE CATCH ON THE CALL AND RESPONSE TOO! AS FOR YOUR QUESTION, EXAMINEE SEVEN-THREE-ONE-ONE, THAT FOURTH VILLAIN IS ACTUALLY MORE OF AN OBSTACLE, A ZERO POINT OPPONENT! HAVE YOU ALL PLAYED MARIO BEFORE?” Present Mic waves the young man back down into his seat, before going on. “IT’S KIND OF LIKE A THWOMP! ONLY ONE AT EACH SITE, A “GIMMICK” THAT’LL RAMPAGE AROUND IN CLOSE QUARTERS! IT’S POSSIBLE TO BEAT IT, BUT IT’S NOT LIKE IT WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!”

Izuku nods, looking at the text in the paper that spoke about the villain. ‘It really is best to try and read ahead sometimes, so you don’t get confused by concepts they just hadn’t talked about yet. At least in terms of spoken presentations like this, that is.’

“THAT’S ALL FROM ME! AS A GIFT, I’LL LEAVE YOU ALL WITH THE SCHOOL MOTTO! AHEM! The great historical figure once said ‘True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life.’ Go Beyond… PLUS ULTRA!!” The man cheers, the glasses on his face sliding down a bit. “Enjoy hell for a bit, everyone...”

* * *

Izuku stretches out his arms and legs a bit, waiting in the barren area for the exam to start. “Hmm, maybe it would be best if I kept it simple. One match only? Hmm, I can use a trial of two if things get tricky, but I think if I want to display my skills best, it would be operative to use one Best Match for now.” He says to himself, before reaching behind himself once more, pulling out the buckle once again. He places it to his waist, a bright yellow band jutting out and wrapping itself around his waist. Izuku proceeds to pull two small bottles out from behind himself, a red bottle adorned with the face of a rabbit, and a blue bottle adorned with the image of a tank.

He looks around himself, seeing all the people gathered in tight. “Hmm, I might need some space for this.” He says, walking off a bit before he believes himself a good distance from everyone else. “Now then…” He begins to shake the two bottles, complicated formulas and equations beginning to fly past from behind him, moving towards the doors of the city. He stops shaking, before twisting the caps. “Shall we begin the experiment?” He says with a smile, before placing the bottles in the belt.

**“RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!”** The belt shouts, red and blue lights shooting out from the largest silver gear. Mechanical music begins to play in a soft beat, as the lights flash between each other slowly. Izuku grabs the crank on the side of the belt, before slowly turning it, quickly upping the pace, the music, too, changing to a quicker speed. Izuku drags his foot back, clear pipes forming from out of the belt, red and blue liquids beginning to fill them.  **“ARE YOU READY?”**

“Henshin!” Izuku shouts, forcing an open palm forwards, as he holds a fist up near his cheek, he quickly cancels the posture, crossing his arms in an X, before slamming them down to his sides, and the pipes slam down around him, steam pouring off in waves.

**“THE STEEL-STRIKING MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAH!”** The belt announces, as the pipes change into armor. Red and blue separated in diagonal stripes, with sharp edges moving off from the right shoulders. The left boot of the form forms from a red rabbit’s paw, springs coiled around the shin, as a blue tank tread covers the right foot. Covering the right eyes is the glittering translucent form of a tank, its barrel pointed outwards, the right eye covered by the side profile of a rabbit whose ear is sticking up. Izuku twirls his right hand a bit, before positioning it into the right hand rule of electricity. 

“READY, YOU YOUNGINS?! THE PRACTICAL EXAM STARTS… NOW!” Present Mic cheers, Izuku nodding from underneath his helmet, as the treads of his tank foot begin to whir, sending him rolling into the now open city. “HEY, WHAT’S WRONG?! THERE’S NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE! YOU SHOULD FOLLOW THAT GUY IN THE RED AND BLUE ARMOR’S EXAMPLE AND GET MOVING!”

In the crowd about to enter the D Arena, a girl with purple hair perked her head up at the mention of a guy in red and blue armor. She instantly took off towards the arena, two goals now set in her mind.

Izuku jumps up, the tread on his foot beginning to slow, before he lands back on the ground, now running instead. A scorpion-like robot bursts from a wall, weapons aimed at Izuku. The young man lets out a cocky chuckle, before rearing back his blue metal covered left fist, and blasting it forwards, demolishing the robot in one hit. “A single point. It’s a small start, but nothing worth doing is done easily!” Izuku continues to run on foot, moving past the pile of destroyed metal.

“Gah!” A voice yells out, alerting Izuku to a person nearby behind him. He turns quickly, seeing a girl with orange hair laying in the rubble of a destroyed three pointer, a small swarm of two pointers surrounding her, as they continuously fire at her with their mock ammunition.

Izuku turns around, holding out his hand in front of the large silver gear, pipes flying out from it and forming a shape in his hand, before fully collapsing and forming into a drill-like weapon, with a sword handle. “Drill Crusher!” He announces, pressing down on a trigger based on the handle, the drill beginning to spin. He thrusts his weapon forth, stabbing through three of the robots, before he ducks down to shield the girl from more fire. He quickly took the drill head off of the handle, spinning it in his hand, before placing the drill tip into the handle’s side, creating a clunky gun-like weapon. He turns once more, firing out at the three remaining two pointers. “Thirteen points… Not bad.” He focuses on the girl once more. He quickly gets up, holding out his hand to help her up. “Here you go.”

“Ah, thank you...” The girl responds, but Izuku is already gone, running off to elsewhere in the city. “Why would someone help others during an exam though?”

* * *

“It is quite interesting to see the wide variety of abilities presented to us in this year's test.” A small, bipedal, white-furred creature speaks, sipping from his cup of tea. “I am especially interested in Area D’s armored helper.” He says, pressing a button on his chair that pulls up a camera feed of Izuku, reverse roundhouse kicking away a pair of three pointers from a boy with drill-like spirals on his limbs. “He’s accrued quite a number of villain points, already well within his fifties, more than enough to pass, but he’s also quite keen on assisting the other students at every turn.”

“You don’t think somebody has told him about  _ that _ , do you?” A man in a western-themed gas mask asks, looking down at the creature.

“No, I do not think so at all. Our alumni are quite keen on keeping quiet on the matters of the entrance exam, so it’s unlikely that we are dealing with someone who holds leaked information. Besides, if you check his file, you’d be doubly sure that he wouldn’t be keen on such information. So many of you humans hate Quirkless people after all.” The creature replies, a tense silence filling the room.

A man coughs, cutting the sudden tension. “I want him for my class.” A tall scraggly man in clothes so dark they look black says, drawing the room’s attention to him. “It’s clear he’s getting in, and for once I’d actually appreciate a student who wasn’t an utter disappointment on day one.”

“Oh, most assuredly. Even if you expel the others I give you, it’s clear that this Izuku Midoriya has quite the future ahead of him. Though, of course…” A small glass panel on the other arm of the creature’s chair pops up, a red button underneath. “I think we could test these abilities further.” The creature presses down on the button, a wild cackle leaving its mouth.

* * *

“Yosha!” Izuku exclaims, bashing away at another horde of one pointers with the Drill Crusher, allowing a shaggy haired boy with glasses to run away. “Looks like I didn’t need to use other bottles after all. Seems all that was needed was-” The streets of the mock city began to shake and rumble, the sounds of falling rubble echoing throughout. “What is-”

“It’s the zero pointer! Run!” Some guy screams, running past Izuku. The armored boy looks to where the other guy was running from, before racing towards it, coming to a stop in the middle of the main street.

Hulking over the other students stands a giant robot moving on treads, its massive hands splitting apart the city buildings like books on a shelf. Its eight red optics scan the city, before targeting in on Izuku. The boy braces to run, until…

“Damn it!” A voice cries out, Izuku staring down the street, until he sees… Her. A girl with purple hair, and headphone jacks hanging from her earlobes. She’s stuck underneath some rubble, a small object clutched in one of her fists. _Purple Hair. Explosion. Fall._ _Bottles. Run. Run. Run…. RUN!_

Within a second, without even being aware of the situation, no plan in mind, and no thoughts formed, Izuku’s body simply…

_ Moved on its own. _

Numbers ran through Izuku’s head, graph lines connecting from him to different spots on the street, mental images of him enacting different actions flashing through his mind’s eye. The ‘eyes’ of his helmet shine, as he drags a finger along the barrel of the tank. “I’ve got… The Law of Victory!” He shouts, the spring on his rabbit side’s shin coiling up, before bouncing up, Izuku jumping up with great strength, clearing the cloud of dust that had begun to form in the street. Students running from the giant robot turn in shock watching as the armored boy lands on the side of a building, his tank foot in the wall keeping him anchored. He takes out the Drill Crusher once more, this time in gun mode, blasting at the rubble entrapping the purple haired girl, freeing her. He returns his focus to the zero pointer, throwing the Drill Crusher to the city street, before cranking the handle on his belt once more.

The spring coils and releases once again, Izuku bounding off of the building, as he soon reaches a higher point in the sky than the robot’s head, soon coming to a fall hundreds of meters away from the obstacle. White grid lines form in the air, forming a slope leading from underneath Izuku, and entrapping the robot’s head.

**“READY, GO! VORTEX FINISH! YEAH!”** The belt announces one last time, as Izuku folds his left leg underneath his right, the tank tread spinning fast enough to start creating sparks. He lands at the apex of the slope, beginning to slide down the graph line, as red and blue energies begin to pour off from his leg.

“RABBITANK DROP!” Izuku shouts out, as his tank treaded foot connects with the robot’s face, heat generating from the friction caused by the connection, until Izuku jerks his body, piercing his way through, tearing through the metal and wires of the robot, until he shoots back out the other side, riding the slope back down to the ground. He comes to a stop on the city street, the zero pointer exploding behind him. He turns around, facing the horde of students standing in front of the demolished threat, flames now spread amongst the street, as the light reflects in the eyes of his helmet.

A shadow appears over him, Izuku looking up to see a piece of the robot coming to crash on top of him.

**“VORTEX BREAK!”** The Drill Crusher announces, as a giant blue fireball fires out. Izuku staggers in shock as the piece of scrap is destroyed, leaving blue flames to scatter and fall to the ground. His focus follows where the shot came from, finding a shocking sight.

The purple haired girl lowers Drill Crusher, her hand trailing the back of the handle, before she pulls out a bottle, similar to the one Izuku had in his belt. A blue bottle with the engraved face of a dragon on the front, which she closes the cap on soon after. “It’s been over a year, but I finally found you… It’s been a while, Emerald Rabbit. Or, I guess I should use your name now that we’ve met again… Izuku.”

Izuku takes the bottles out from his belt, his armor evaporating into mist, as his mismatched broken eyes look her over. A name rings in his mind, as he looks at her, the heat of the flames around them licking his skin, and calling back emotions related to memories he had thought forgotten.

  
  
  
  
  


“....Are you… Amethyst Dragon…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Emerald Rabbit... Amethyst Dragon... What could they mean?! Well, I know what they mean, but I'm not going to say anything quite yet. Gotta keep you all in suspense, y'know? In any case, I'm just very happy I finally managed to finish this first chapter. I need to learn how to cycle my stories better at some point though, lol.
> 
> In any case, see you all next time!


End file.
